chemins croisés
by danseuse
Summary: Smac.


_**Ces personnages fictifs ne m'appartiennent pas...**_

**Chemins croisés.**

Debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, elle fixait l'activité humaine de la rue, sans vraiment la voir.  
Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, à mille lieux du sempiternel embouteillage new-yorkais, à mille lieux des actifs travailleurs parcourant les trottoirs de leurs pas pressés...  
Ses pensées allaient vers Sarah.  
Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à l'évocation de ce prénom.  
Elle inspira fortement pour refluer ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.  
Sarah, cinq ans...

Elle l'avait recherchée pendant huit jours et sept nuits, faisant abstraction de toute vie personnelle.  
Sarah, dont les parents avaient été assassinés le soir de sa disparition, errait avec le meurtrier dans Manhattan.  
Elle avait fouillé la ville. Elle avait passé des nuits entières au labo. Elle voulait la retrouver.  
Sarah était devenue son obsession, son Graal.

Et elle l'avait enfin repérée.  
Mais il était trop tard... Elle revit son petit corps lâchement abandonné au pied d'une poubelle...  
Son corps était encore chaud...  
Elle aurait pu y arriver ! Elle aurait dû y arriver !  
Sarah... Cinq ans...  
Elle essuya rageusement une larme qui avait eu l'indécence de fuir ses yeux verts.  
- Stella ?

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Même pas lui.  
Elle voulait être seule...  
Mais son visiteur ne fut pas du même avis.  
Il s'avança vers elle, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et chuchota :  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Stella.

Elle serra les dents, sentant les larmes affluer de nouveau...  
Elle réussit à articuler avec peine :  
- Son corps était encore chaud Mac !

Sa voix se fêla sur ses derniers mots et Mac la retourna doucement vers lui.  
Il la serra et referma ses bras autour d'elle, ne lui laissant pas le choix.  
Ce geste brisa le rempart qu'elle s'était créé et ouvrit les vannes à grands flots.  
Elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse et laissa sortir son chagrin. Ses larmes semblaient inépuisables. La tension de ces intenses derniers jours retombait, révélant sa vulnérabilité.  
Il ne disait rien, se contenant d'être là, l'entourant, lui caressant les cheveux, comme un enfant qu'on cherche à apaiser.  
Les mots deviennent alors inutiles.

Progressivement, les pleurs se calmèrent mais aucun des deux ne bougea.  
Stella décala légèrement sa tête, de façon à poser sa joue humide contre la sienne.  
- Merci Mac...

Le murmure était faible.  
L'avait-elle réellement prononcé ?  
Il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau plusieurs fois, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa bouche.  
Il la laissa faire, incapable de la stopper, le cœur battant à se rompre.  
Elle posa alors lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit à son baiser.  
Ce fut lent... Ce fut doux... Un geste inespéré...

Puis Mac y mit fin brutalement et recula légèrement.  
Le charme de l'instant fut immédiatement rompu. Il baissa les yeux, gêné, elle se rendit compte de suite de sa terrible erreur.  
Elle se tourna et reprit sa position face à la fenêtre.  
Elle entendit ses pas.  
Elle entendit la porte se refermer.  
Il était parti.

Alors elle laissa ses larmes couler de nouveau.  
Par son incompétence, une petite fille était morte.  
Par sa stupidité, une amitié de longue date venait de s'éteindre.

Elle resta ainsi longtemps, très longtemps...  
Ce fut la pénombre qui la tira de ses sombres pensées. Il était temps de rentrer.  
Elle prit son manteau et sortit de son bureau.  
Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, la gorge nouée : au bout du couloir, devant l'ascenseur, Mac et Aubrey, sa compagne.  
Elle n'alla pas plus loin, attendant qu'ils s'éloignent.  
Et elle attendit encore... ne voulant pas les croiser dans le parking.  
Son cœur lui faisait mal, terriblement mal...

Elle s'enferma à double tour dans son appartement et se débarrassa de son manteau.  
Elle se servit un verre de vin qu'elle posa sur la table du salon. Elle n'avait pas envie de boire.  
Qu'avait-elle fait ?  
Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

Elle n'avait pas pu croiser son regard par la suite... et il était parti sans dire un mot.  
Il était parti avec Aubrey.  
Et ces fichues larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler !  
Elle avait envie de hurler. Hurler sa colère, hurler son désespoir !  
Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux : avoir perdu Sarah ? Ou avoir perdu Mac ?

Mac...  
Mac...  
Qu'avait-il pensé d'elle ? qu'avait-il pensé de son geste, lui qui était venu la consoler en ami ?  
Elle ferma les yeux. Les larmes avaient enfin cessé leur voyage, remplacées par le remord.  
Un remord tortionnaire et profond.

Elle entendit toquer à la porte et se leva comme un automate.  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier l'identité de son visiteur. Elle se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ce soir !  
Elle se fichait bien de sa vie !  
- Mac ?

Que venait-il faire ici ?  
Elle baissa les yeux et ouvrit plus grand la porte pour le laisser entrer.  
Elle le sentit passer devant elle, tel un courant d'air et referma la porte.  
Elle ne leva pas les yeux. Elle avait trop honte.  
Elle fixait le sol, attendant peu sereinement la sentence, la leçon de morale, l'adieu définitif...  
Mais le silence s'installa.  
Elle céda et croisa son regard.  
Elle retint un sursaut, elle ne comprenait plus : pourquoi reflétait-il tant de douceur ?

Elle culpabilisa encore plus et se lança, hésitante :  
- Mac, je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas...  
- J'ai rompu.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai rompu avec Aubrey.

Son cœur rata un battement et la phrase raisonna en elle, s'entrelaçant avec sa propre question : pourquoi ?  
Mais elle ne put la poser, elle n'y arrivait pas. Et pour cause ! Elle en connaissant la réponse !  
Il s'était de nouveau tu et paraissait dorénavant plus embarrassé qu'à son arrivée.  
Oh mon dieu ! C'était à cause d'elle ! Elle était responsable de cet échec amoureux !  
Elle s'apprêtait à se répandre en excuses mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
Il lui dit en se rapprochant :  
- Merci Stella.  
- Pou... Pourquoi ?  
- Tu m'as ouvert les yeux.

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui rendit le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné dans l'après-midi.  
Par sa douceur, son abandon, il avait compris son erreur : il se trompait de chemin.  
Il entendit la jeune femme gémir contre ses lèvres et resserra son étreinte.  
Il était sur la bonne route désormais...

**FIN.**


End file.
